The present invention relates to a plug-in wiring system for use with residential and commercial construction, and for remodeling needs for hollow wall boxes. Typically, electrical wall outlets and switches can exhibit a tangled mess of electrical wires with plural exposed wires and bare terminals that can short and cause a fire, or even injury to people.
The prior art has sought to rectify certain of these problems by providing a safer system to install and use. Exemplary prior art is reflected in the following U.S. Patents:                a.) U.S. Pat. No. 6,156,971, to May, teaches an electrical system that includes modular components which quickly assemble to create common lighting and general utility electrical circuits. All wiring is completed in the electrical box prior to installing electrical devices such as switches and receptacles, thereby eliminating the need for extra length wires in electrical boxes and cumbersome wiring practices associated with conventional residential electrical circuits. The electrical devices plug into prewired electrical boxes, thereby providing quick and easy removal and replacement of the device in the event of failure. Common residential lighting and general utility circuits are automatically configured by simply selecting proper electrical components. A dedicated earth ground is automatically carried to each electrical component with no effort on the part of the installer, thereby providing safer electrical circuits. The electrical system provides multi-conductor cables having cable sheathes extruded to a specific exterior profile to insure proper connection with electrical boxes thereby assuring proper configuration of electrical circuits. The electrical system also eliminates the need for wire nuts. However, the system thereof requires a plurality of boxes and adaptations for different applications.        b.) U.S. Pat. No. 6,514,652, to Cash, Jr., discloses a modular junction box receptacle having parallel high and low voltage circuitry portions separated by a barrier. A base housing of the receptacle receives a termination block that includes high and low voltage connections to respective high and low voltage portions of the base housing. A housing cover is installed over the base housing and termination block; the cover has an opening for passage thereinto of a face portion of the block. The receptacle accommodates a plug and play unit containing smart circuitry, the unit including high and low voltage circuitry connections for respective high and low voltage portions of the termination block. The unit can act as a variety of interchangeable devices in a smart system that incorporates pluralities of receptacles, including electrical outlets and simple electrical toggle switches, each containing low voltage connections. A plurality of such units may be incorporated in, for example, a household circuitry system. The units thereof requires the use of low voltage wiring or programmable sensors.        
The prior art, as shown by the foregoing patents, teach complex solutions are complex in their operability and use, and do not offer the versatility that is capable of receiving a variety of devices, as found with the present invention. The simplicity and versatility of the system of this invention will become apparent in the description which follows, especially when read in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.